Dance Lessons
by Noodleslove
Summary: SasuNaru: Sasuke has to teach Naruto to dance for Sakura's wedding. Also contains LeeSakura.


Title: Dance Lessons

By: Noodleslove

Rating: T

Notes: For the sasunaru100 lj community. Supposed to be AU but it does not really seem like it. Contains shuonen-ai, slash, whataver. Also contains Lee/Sakura. If any of this bothers you please hit the back button.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

It was definitely not supposed to be a big deal. In fact, it was such a small deal that both Sasuke and Naruto decided to keep it a secret. No sense telling anyone about something so insignificant!

People don't tell their friends silly details of their lives. Like how Naruto boiled five pots of water dry before thinking to turn off his video game and pay attention to what he was doing; or how Sasuke got his head stuck in his turtleneck and ripped it straight in half as he struggled to free himself.

So of course, if no one needed to know about those teensy-tiny things, why in the world would anyone need to know something so miniscule as Sasuke giving Naruto dancing lessons?

This was not for the sake of their health. Actually, Naruto and Sasuke both figured it was quite detrimental to their health, but what needed to be done needed to be done.

Their childhood friend Sakura was getting married in a week; to no one other than the boisterous and exuberant Rock Lee. It was certain to be a burning and passionate event, if anything.

Sakura had asked Naruto to walk her down the aisle, as both of Sakura's parents had been tragically killed in a car accident just over a year ago. Most people were surprised to learn Sakura hadn't asked Sasuke to do the honour, but Sasuke was a long-term crush in Sakura's past, and Naruto a dear friend -almost a brother- and so Sakura thought it more appropriate to ask him.

Naruto had gladly obliged, until he learned that it was customary for the father (or, in this case, the one who gave away the bride) to dance with his daughter.

Naruto had never once danced in his life.

For Sasuke -who grew up in a family of very high status- dancing was a skill he had had to learn in order to fit into that level of society.

It seemed ideal for Naruto to use this to his advantage as much as he could. Sasuke would be so embarrassed if anyone found out he had been dancing with him he wouldn't dare tell a soul about Naruto's helplessness. And any shortcoming of Naruto's was something Sasuke would normally love to lord over the blonde boy (and laugh about with anyone else who would listen).

And so, just a week before the wedding was to take place, Sasuke found himself with his arms full of a terribly annoyed and flustered Uzumaki.

"Dammit, Sasuke, I'm going to have to lead when I dance with Sakura, so let me lead now!" Naruto shouted, his eyes scrunched up in frustration.

"Idiot. Until you get the basic steps down there's no way in hell you'll be able to lead." Sasuke said in an irritatingly calm voice.

Naruto switched tactics and changed his tone to evoke sympathy. "But Sasukeeee we've been at it for days now. Can't I try leading just once?" he said, rather pathetically.

Sasuke raised a delicate eyebrow and if to say, 'yeah right' and simply replied, "No."

"Graghh!" was all Naruto could manage to get out in a strangled voice as he shoved Sasuke away from him furiously and sat down with his legs crossed on the floor.  
"Grow some maturity, you dumb ass, and stand up." Sasuke let out a long-suffering sigh. He didn't have to do this, after all. He was only doing it because the stupid blonde idiot asked him to.

Naruto simply stuck out his bottom lip and turned his back to Sasuke.

"Do you want to embarrass yourself in front of everyone? Do you want to embarrass Sakura on her wedding day?"

Sasuke could hear Naruto's resolve cracking into a thousand delectable pieces. He wouldn't hesitate to use Sakura against Naruto because it always worked.

An audible sigh and, "No… I want Sakura's wedding day to be perfect."

"So stand up."

Naruto was on his feet even before Sasuke finished his sentence.

"Good. Now get over here."

Sasuke took Naruto's right hand in his own and placed his other hand on the small of Naruto's back.

"Now," he said, "back, side, close; forward, side- OW! Dammit, Naruto!"

"Sorry, sorry! " Naruto said and he stepped off of Sasuke's foot. "Why is this so hard?"

Sasuke was wincing as he ground out through a clenched jaw, "I don't know, it's only a simple box step so you'd better figure it out soon." Sasuke was afraid he'd end up in traction if this went on.

After slowing to a snail's pace for thirty minutes, and without stepping on Sasuke's foot, Naruto finally was able to complete –albeit awkwardly- the six basic steps he would need for his dance with Sakura.

"Can I lead now? Please, I finally learned the stupid dance."

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose fighting off the pain that threatened to become a migraine. "You've hardly learned the whole dance. All you can do are the steps that I was about to learn when I was four."

"Blah blah, whatever. Let me lead." And without waiting for an answer he grabbed Sasuke's hand, nearly bruised Sasuke's waist with the pressure of his hand and turned his head to the floor as he counted softly, '1, 2, 3; 1, 2, 3…'

"You realize you can't count out loud when you do this thing for real. And stop staring at the floor, idiot. Look up; if you're going to lead you have to do it with confidence, not like a scared little boy."

Naruto sent a glare to the floor that was intended for Sasuke. "I'm not a scared little boy – 2, 3. I just have to- 1, 2, 3- get used to doing the steps backward now- 1, 2, 3."

"Imagine how well Lee can probably dance," Sasuke muttered into Naruto's ear. "I think he took lessons with that eccentric Gai fellow for two months to get it just right."

Naruto's head shot up and Sasuke cringed and his foot was trampled yet again. "Lee took lessons? I can't let that fuzzy eyebrows show me up! I don't care if it's his wedding!"

Naruto took a tighter grip on Sasuke's hand and pulled him tightly against his chest. With this renewed motivation Naruto held his head up, looked Sasuke straight in the eyes and without missing a beat performed a perfect box step.

And then, Sasuke's eye widening in indescribable shock, Naruto sidestepped, spun Sasuke under his arm, pushed him away, pulled him back tightly to his chest, sidestepped again and ended in an elaborate dip.

Naruto held Sasuke in that position; breath coming slightly heavier, face flushed and he grinned down at Sasuke, his face practically glowing. "What do you think about that? Eh, Sasuke?"

"What- what did I think?" Sasuke repeated, at a loss for words. "I think…" But he couldn't really think at all, with hot puffs of air ghosting across his cheek. That infuriating 'I-Proved-You-Wrong-Jerk' grin in his face and that hand pressing into his hip so tightly.

Sasuke couldn't think, so he did the next best thing. He gripped the back of Naruto's neck and pulled him down roughly into a searing kiss. Naruto made a sound that could only be described as a squeak and nearly dropped Sasuke to the floor.

Naruto moved his face away and pulled Sasuke up until he was standing properly again. "I- you- what?" was all he could manage to choke out, looking very red in the face, though it certainly wasn't from the dancing.

Sasuke didn't look flustered at all. He only said in aggravation, as though he hadn't just kissed his best friend, "It took you days to learn a stupid box step, but you pull moves like that off without me even showing you how? What the hell? Seriously! What the f-"

But he was cut off when he was tugged by his shoulders and pulled into another kiss. Sasuke melted into the

embrace; his hands reaching up to rest in tousled blonde locks as he felt a soft tongue brush softly across his bottom lip.

But before either Naruto or Sasuke could begin to understand what was happening, and for exactly what reason, Naruto pulled away and rested his forehead against Sasuke's, breathing heavily.

"I- I guess… we're done with… the dance lessons?" He panted out.

Sasuke nipped Naruto's earlobe and grinned wickedly. "I'd rather do this anyway. At least you don't suck at it like you do dancing."

Naruto growled and attacked Sasuke's neck with his mouth.

Yeah, Naruto was definitely better at this…

Wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

The accompanying art can be found at my DA gallery (link in my profile) called, Sasunaru: Dip.

Please review, if you can. :333


End file.
